House of Lucifer
by Katnissmellark7
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester up too the normal, face evil fight evil. But when it backfires on the brothers,and Sam gets taken what will dean do?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – The Bailey house

ACDC's Hell Bells plays, blasting over the black corrupt Chevy Impalas scratchy radio. " Pine street'' Sam told his brother. No response came from the driver's side of the car, only music. ''Dean"?! Dean looked over to the passenger's side of the car with a smirk. "What Sammy?'' Sam flinched at the name. "Pine Street" replied Sam. "What is so good about pine street?'' snapped Dean clearly amused. Sam clenched his jaw and looked out the right window. "Don't pout geek. I know where I'm going. "He spat turning his gaze back to the bare road in front of him. "For once in your life" muttered Sam under his breath. Luckily the music was too loud to hear anyone below a yell so Dean didn't hear a lot of the remarks that came out of Sam's mouth. They had another 200 miles to go until they reached Massachusetts so Sam managed to nod off into a fit full of nightmares.

" _Jess?'' …"Jess I'm home." Sam walked through his apartment dropping his bag on the bed and flopping down. He suddenly relaxed at the sound of the shower running and lay backward with his eyes shut. He felt heat radiate on his face and body and suddenly noticed the sounds of creaks and unnatural noises coming from the ceiling. He knew once he opened his eyes he wouldn't be able to get out of his head again…something terrible. And he was right. Anxious he flung his eyes open. And pinned to the Ceiling in a Plethora of flames lay Jessica. She looks as if she is screaming but her body is impaled and soaked at her waist with blood. Sam clawed backwards towards the headboard his head spinning. "JESS! OH MY GOD HOW" he was gasping for air as the whole room was suddenly in a dazzle of flames, heat and screams. "JESS" he scrambled off the bed and stumbled out of the room. "No…No…NO" Sam sobbed as the stumbled out of his apartment and stopped, lurched forward then crippled down on his knees. He felt a hand shake him on the shoulder once twice then a third time vigorously. Hearing his own name made him scream "No jess!''_

''Dude...Sam!'' Sam awoke in a frenzy of screams "JESS" Dean sat looking at him concerned. They sat there in a silence. "Man, this has to stop. It's been a year man…let her go" Sam let his head fall to the window" I know."" Alright this is getting weird "Dean broke the silence. Sam scoffed, and slowly le his eyes drift up to the towering house they were parked at. "Wow". "Exactly" replied dean thrusting the door open and climbing out of the car. Sam follows not five seconds behind him. The two stand in front of the house both eyes lay on the window on the third floor. "There's something off about that room". Said dean. "Yeah, tell me about it". They walked together to the old houses front door step. The porch creaking under each step they take. "So what's the story behind this creepy old dump "asks Dean looking around the crumpling wooden porch and carefully choosing his steps so he doesn't end up falling through. "Well, a family of four lived here in 1897. Ms. Bailey was extremely religious and her husband was a Satanist. One night they had a fight and he summoned a demon and it killed her and her two kids, Lily and Peter bailey. He committed suicide three days later .And every time a group of teenagers breaks in here one is supposedly dragged upstairs into a room and killed by the demon the never left" Sam explains. "Pleasant, so he was a whack job and she was kinda nun" sums up Dean. Sam rolls his eyes and looks down at Dean as he crouches and starts to pull a pin out of his coat pocket, inspect the lock and proceeds to bend the pick to the locks shape as Sam puts his foot in front for the door. "What the heck man" spat dean. Sam raised his eyebrows as he pushed the door open with three fingers. Dean pierced his lips and stared straight into the dark of the entry hall. A slow smile creeps onto Sam's lips as it elevates into a silent laugh as he licks his lips walking in after Dean shaking his head.

The two scale the house with EMF detectors and Dean writing notes on all of the symbols they see written in the back rooms. They meet back up in the kitchen. Dean attempts to turn on the lamp but there is no electricity in the old house. The dusty lamp sways as dean swats it, "useless piece of junk". Dean it's a lamp, what'd it do to you". Sam says inspecting a scorched scratch that lay imbedded into the peeling stripped wallpaper. "Nothing it's just…weird". '' Dean it's a lamp how is it weird?" questions Sam. "No look "That's when Sam notices a light on at the top of the staircase. "How did…?". "I was wondering the exact same thing"… Dean walks up four steps and stops. "You coming?" he notices Sam still staring up at the light. "Y-Yeah" fumbles Sam, Joining his brother on the staircase. _" But how, this house hasn't ever had electricity "_ thinks Sam to himself. As they make it to the landing the light goes out. "Really" whines Dean walking over to the switch and flicking on, off and on again while the hall remains dark. "Something drew us up here" realizes Sam. "I'm starting to think your right'' agrees Dean returning to the center of the hall next to his brother. Further down the hall a door creaks and Sam reaches for the Glock in his jacket and Dean, the knife in his belt. The door slams with great force. "What the hell was that" asks Sam. "Ya know I was kinda hoping it was you". "Why the hell would I-"Sam gets cut off by something slamming him down to the floor. "OW what the- !"He gets dragged down the hall at blistering speed screaming. "DEAN!" The door slams behind him somewhere in the inky black hallway. "SAM!" Dean gets launched down the staircase hitting the wall and lay knocked senseless. Upstairs all Dean hears before lethargy drags him under are screams of torture coming from his little brother upstairs in the Demons abyss.


	2. Chapter 2- Six Days (Dean POV)

Chapter 2- _Six days_ (Dean P.O.V)

The sun had nearly set, the only light in the room was cast was from an anonymously lit candle on the windowsill. A sharp high pitch ring lye in Dean's right ear. He was slumped against a wall in a stuffy room, aching. He lifted his right arm up to his ear and felt the blood dripping from it. He looked down at his hand and moved the blood smear around with his thumb and forefinger. Then in the dim light of the room he noticed his clothes, tattered, scratched and bloody. It was like he had fought something over and over yet not remembered any of it. The scorch marks on his ankles like he had walked through flames, the open wound on his knee like something had stabbed him. Then He saw his blade, it was tarnished and the tip broken, the handle scorched, silver blade soaked in dried blood. As if someone had used it for an attack weapon...but it not Dean.

He stiffly allowed his head to slam backwards against the wall. Dean groaned as his gaze slid across the room to the open-door frame _. I wonder how Sam's doing_. Thought Dean. _Wait…SAM, the last time I saw him he was dragged down the hall by something… screaming… what a wimp… Shut up dean he could be hurt…Look at you your turning into the guy, talking too yourself…no wonder he doesn't have a girlfriend…Dean focus._ As Dean was arguing with himself he completely ignored the black shadow slide across the room. Slowly and careful not to let Dean notice, the creature bound his hands, with a nearby rope, then stopped a foot from his shoulder. Dean struggled and fumbled with the ropes that bound his hands. A sharp breeze blew from his left shoulder as Dean stopped, dead in his attempt to break free and slowly turned his head towards the air. His eyes landed on a dark shadow. He couldn't tell where it started and ended thanks to the candle in the corner. Shadows danced all over the room, adding to the weird feeling of the house. His eyes traced the darkest park of the show as he inched backwards to the corner of the room. _The knife stupid, Use the knife._ Deans eyes fluttered to the knife and back to the shadow which now seemed to be moving slowly closer to him. The knife started to slide towards the shadow. The closer the blade came to the creature the hotter it became. Dean started to think. _My pants, that's why there burnt… that thing must of… -_

Deans thoughts ended abruptly as he remembered being lifted off the staircase by this shadow and thrown into a room far down the hallway when he blacked out for the first time. The second time was when the shadow stabbed him with his own blade in the knee, explaining the dried blood on the tip, then the shadow hit him in the forehead with the butt of his blade causing him to black out again. Three, four, five and six slowly past leaking into his mind. Wounds, screams, pain and worry _. How many days have I been here_ Dean wondered. He then began to distinguish one notch starting at the candle moving around the room, 2 feet each time. He counted six…one stopping 2 feet from him. He must have made these marks. And Completely forgotten everything each time he woke up then remembered and noticed the markings to keep it going. _Six Days. That's how long I've been here._

The creature was not any more than 4 inches from his forehead now, it reached out and slashed three burning slashed above and through his eyebrow. Searing the skin. Dean wailed in pain as the creature began to laugh. It moved another inch closer burning the sleeve of his jacket. It slid the knife too Dean as too taunt him and then quickly kicked it out of his reach across the room into the center of the smoky hallway. It was through the shadow creature that he could see candlelight seeping through the crack at the bottom of the door. With light also came a familiar voice" what do you want!?" _It was Sam_ , Deans mind began to spin as he thought. _Six days, that's how long Sam's been in that room. Has_ _he_ _been awake for all of this ?! oh dear god…_ " SAM" screamed dean trying to get his brothers attention. "Stop it, he can't hear you" deeply hissed the shadow in front of him." What do you want?" asked Dean through gritted teeth. "entertainment" replied the creature. _This thing whatever it is, it's no monster_ … He immediately knew what it was, and hopefully so did his brother … _This thing was no shadow creature… this_ Thing _was a_ _demon._

Dean quickly scratched a mark into the wall with, with is forefinger behind his back. Adding to the pattern, knowing that this demon won't keep him awake much longer. It laughed a deep laugh as it quickly glitches to the door frame. Dean allowed Sam's name to escape from his mouth before the demon threw the candle at dean and causing the room to spin and darken as his head and body hit the floor, cold and lifeless for another 24 hours. Completely unaware of the torment taking place across the hall .


End file.
